


just when everyday seemed to greet me with a smile

by nikolaschika



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Prostitution, Rimming, Snowballing, Wincest - Freeform, hooker!Dean, jealous!Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikolaschika/pseuds/nikolaschika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>了无音讯多年之后，Dean出现在Sam的办公室，愉快地戳破了他经营起来所谓正常生活的泡泡。</p>
            </blockquote>





	just when everyday seemed to greet me with a smile

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [just when everyday seemed to greet me with a smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/612123) by [Mekina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina). 



Sam热爱他的工作。真心的。这是他一直以来的梦想。待遇丰厚，舒适，安全。宽阔的办公室，舒服的办公椅。况且，最棒的两个部分是？

他依然在帮助他人（而且，不可否认地，从中得到不菲的报酬。至少他付出的血汗能有回报）的同时还不需要随时担心各种恶魔从地底爬出来掐死他。

所以，是的，他非常喜欢。这是份好工作，正常的。

然而，有时，在某些工作量稍微松懈下来的时期，他会让自己停下手上的活，想一想他的家庭。

爸爸。Dean。上帝，Dean。他好久都没听到Dean的消息……

Sam将笔推过桌面。任何关于他哥的念头总是指向疼痛，这是个最好回避的话题。

但是他依然会无法抑制地好奇，他们现在在做什么？哪一站才会是他们的最后一个任务？

他们还活着么？

那不是他想要考虑的可能性，但猎鬼的生活危机四伏。即使最棒的猎人也会因为一个错误的决定轻而易举失去性命。半秒，就足够让怪物占了上风。

Dean是个好猎人。爸爸自然更加。如果他们一起工作（为什么不？）那么他们大概不会有事。独自猎鬼比身边有个搭档要危险得多。得有个人为你庇护，在你搞砸的时候顺便捞你一把。

如果他们都还好，为什么没有人联系过他？John Winchester是个顽固的混蛋，所以Sam理解为什么自己从未接到任何来自他父亲的电话或信息。但是Dean？他不完全确定为什么Dean没有尝试联系他。大学的前两年，他们有零星的短信交流，但最终Dean似乎还是消失在了信号另一头。

Sam再次弹了弹钢笔，这次它滚落到了桌子那头。正当他弯腰去捡，忽然有敲门声响起。

“进来！”笔滚到了尴尬的角落。他得从椅子下来趴到地上才能够到。而当他双脚着地，那边门开了，他的访客走进来，脚步声模糊地踏在地毯上。

“Sam？”

他太急于从桌子下出来以至于撞到了头加几乎掀翻了椅子。Sam发出一声狼狈的呻吟，揉着头顶，视线刚刚超过办工桌，便看到Dean站在房间的另一头。

“你为什么趴在地毯上？”Dean嘴唇轻轻勾起，几乎像是个笑容。“我可以开个秘书主管的玩笑，不过印在门上的是你的名字。”

他抓起笔，张开嘴做濒死的鱼状。“Dean，为什么，什么。你在这里做什么？”

“我也很高兴见到你。”Dean转过对面的一张椅子坐下来，仿佛他就是Sam办公室的一份子。“想着路过来看看你。毕竟，我唯一的弟弟么。”

“对。”Dean真的记得他还有个弟弟？真是个惊喜。“当然了，你倒是不怎么让人联系得到嘛。”Dean没回答，于是Sam慢慢地坐下来。

Dean看起来还好。他没缺胳膊少腿，或者受什么重伤。当然了，那是从Sam能看到的部分来说。他没办法确认，除非他能看到Dean衣服下面（不，他们不会再那样做。Sam在离开的那晚就这样告诉过自己，为了正常的生活，而那里容不下他们在阴影里沉默地做过的所有事情），但至少表明上，Dean并不显得伤重。

他活着，安全，那么到底是什么见鬼的原因让好几年了无音讯？Sam收紧下颚，想要开口问却又不想为他们长久之后第一次重逢染上不悦的气氛。

“你看起来真不错，Sammy。”Dean的声音很粗糙，看起来却……很骄傲。

Sam的胸中一阵收紧。Dean更成熟了，很自然，也很明显。眼角的细纹，比Dean上次看见他时更加刺目。“你也是。比我想象的要好。”Dean轻哼。“如果不是你干撒盐烧尸的行当已经很长时间，我都不禁要开始怀疑。猎人的事谁也说不准，对吧？这是个危险的行业。”

“的确。爸爸……”Dean没说下去。他的眼神已经表露得一清二楚。

不。“他受伤了？”Sam问。也许只是一次重伤，而爸爸也很久都不接活了。他们需要个安顿的地方？钱？Sam都有，地方不大钱也不多，但足够支撑他们一家。

上帝，请告诉他只是一次重伤。

“不。他死了。”Dean很镇静，没有眼泪，不至于漠然，但也没有被此击碎。看起来是这样。也许随着成长他已经习惯了，习惯于没有爸爸的日子。他还是得继续猎鬼，他当然得继续。Dean从前甚至无法好好接受爸爸的受伤的事。他责怪自己，默默地，内疚地，总是想着他能做点什么改变这个结果，即使那根本扯不上是他的错。

“妈的。那就是你来的原因？你来告诉我？”

他们的爸爸死了，而Sam最后一次见他，他告诉自己别回家。他们从未和好，甚至没有再说过话，而……

Sam感觉无数拳头打在腹部。他和父亲的关系谈不上和睦，但知道他再也没有机会做任何补偿？没什么比这更糟。

“不。实际上，这不是我来的原因。我在这附近。有任务。”Dean耸肩，澄清这个工作已经结束，解决了。

那不是Dean到这里来的原因？“这是多久之前的事情？怎么发生的？”

“大概一年前。狼人抓住了他，我们都没能将它射死。”

一年？一年前？这是一年前的事而Dean觉得没什么重要的所以没告诉他他们的父亲死了？“你开什么他妈的玩笑？”他怎么能过了整整一年才决定告诉他如此重要的事？“该死的，Dean！”

“你工作差不多了么？我想偶尔洗一次真正的热水澡来着。”

一如以往让人恼怒的态度。从来只有Dean能这样瞬间影响Sam的情绪。“不。今天不干了。”Sam把笔扔到抽屉，站起身。“快点，我带你回我的住处。”

Impala就停在街道对面。Sam深吸口气，隔了许久终于再看见它。他在那车子的后座待过多少个小时？多少个小时在车尾，看着黄色路标小时在车子后头，引擎和轰鸣和背景中的摇滚是他多少年的摇篮曲。

“再见到她真好，对吧？”Dean充满爱意地拍了拍Impala的前盖，而Sam甚至没有要阻止自己翻白眼的意思。

“还是那么吓人地爱着你的车子，真不错。”他走向自己那辆，被Dean嘲笑的。“闭嘴，它比你那辆稳定和省油得多。跟在后头。”

*

当他们回到Sam的公寓，Dean基本没花多少时间吹着口哨欣赏，便直接越过Sam栽进了浴室。

Sam拿出几瓶啤酒，等着Dean洗完澡。他好好享受了一番，出来的时候腰间仅围了一条毛巾。

“我的衣服都在Impala尾箱。”他耸耸肩解释道，顺走Sam手里没开的啤酒，一屁股坐在沙发上。

“满身湿的时候不应该坐到上面。”Sam做出严肃的表情。Dean无视了他，伸腿搭在咖啡桌上。“你一直在独自猎鬼？Dean，为什么不来找我？你不应该留在外面一个人过。”

“我过得挺好的，Sam。不想来打扰你，想着你会和女友一起住还养条狗之类的。你一个人住在这里？”

一开始并不。“之前有个女友。她名字叫Jess。她很好，但……”但是没成。他不知道如何保持一段关系的稳定和坚固。他一直没有准备要一个稳定的女友。“我们一度真的订婚了，但是又分手了。”他们没能和平分手，不用说，但也不至于闹得一副恶毒的下流嘴脸。

Dean发出一声了解的鼻音。Sam庆幸他没说我很遗憾。没有人会发自内心地这么说，只是约定俗成。社会的潜规则一类的，温家人不理那些。

沉默蔓延开来。Dean喝完那瓶啤酒之后开口。“杀了妈妈那东西。死了。”

Sam被刚咽下的那口呛到。“操他妈的，”他咬牙。“该死，Dean！为什么你不觉得那很重要应该第一时间告诉我？那到底是什么？什么时候发生的？为什么你们谁都没跟我说？”

“我们想过，但觉得太危险了。以防万一，我们觉得最后至少能留下一个温家的血脉。那是个恶魔。一枪崩了那混蛋。”

Sam依然为Dean没有在爸爸死后第一时间告诉他而耿耿于怀，而现在他发现自己还被排除在他们生命中最重要的事情之外。爸爸在他们的一生中最看重的事，为Mary Winchester报仇。

如果John还活着，在这个房间里，Sam大概会和他大干一架。实际上，Sam只是希望他能在眼前对他大吼。

自Dean从浴室里出来的首次，Sam的目光落在他身上。真正地打量他。他比Sam记忆中要瘦得多。更伤痕累累，毫无疑问，但这是意料之中。他们分开的日子，谁知道他经历了多少战役。

但是，这么瘦。“你都吃得够么？”体重对Dean而言从类不是个问题。他偏爱充满热量和脂肪的食物，但他在工作中的运动量将他的体重保持在一个非常稳定的位置，始终如一。

“和往常一样多的芝士汉堡，Sam。”

Sam不相信。他再次扫视Dean的全身，目光落在他手腕上的淤青。那只能来自被人粗暴地压制。

“那些也是猎鬼的时候弄伤的？”Sam抓起Dean的手臂以仔细查看。

Dean嘟哝。“不，做爱。”

没有女人能弄出那样的淤青。它们来自几乎和Sam那样大的手掌。“和男人？我以为你喜欢女人？”他的确从未想到Dean会让一个男人对他这样粗暴。他记忆中Dean没有对粗暴性爱，或者被标记的癖好。

“的确，不过谁付得够多我都会答应。”Sam震惊地抬起眼。Dean对上他的目光，明显毫无羞愧。

“你——卖身？？！”

“不是每个镇子都有空着的饭碗。有些事情不得不干。”

Sam的胃部翻滚起来。坏消息接踵而来。他的哥哥在外头卖身给陌生人。妈的，不。“你是头撞坏了吗？他妈的你是怎么回事，Dean？你就那样随便委身给任何一个把钱甩你面前的男人？”

“嘿，我也干女人的。”Dean在Sam站起身对他吼的时候畏缩一下。“你他妈的想我说什么，Sam？我让爸爸死了，只剩我一个人。不是总能找到工作，信用卡也刷爆了。有时没有其他的办法。我总得吃饭。”

“你可以来找我！上帝，Dean。我不富有，但我有足够的钱不至于让你在外面卖身过活！”

“怎么，夹着尾巴溜到你门前向你要钱？我不会做你的累赘。我到这里来只是因为我想看看你。不想要你的施舍。”

他没说，但是Sam还是听得见他的言下之意，如雷贯耳。我想你了，只是想来看看你，他妈的那么想你。

“施舍？”Sam的肩膀颓下来。为什么Dean总能那样惊人地曲解别人的意思？“你不是累赘。不会是。你是我哥，而我宁愿你来白吃我的也不愿让陌生人买你的身体。”

陌生人。他们的手，嘴，还有谁知道他妈的什么部位摸过了Dean的全身。抚摸着他好像他们有这个权利，递过他们的臭钱好像他们，他们那样就能拥有Dean，或者至少某种意义上允许随便碰他。

“这个星期有多少人，Dean？”他感觉到自己的声音沉下来，他也不介意。他回身逼近Dean，向沙发俯下身，让Dean得向后仰头才能保持他们的双目相接。“他们给你多少钱？”

“你真的想知道？”Dean的喉结在他吞咽时一阵跳动。“你确定你想了解这些，介入这一团糟？这也许会戳破你正常生活的美好泡沫。”

“回答我的问题。”

“四个。”

“那么多。”Sam把手放在Dean胸前，拇指擦过细小的乳头，试探着任何反应。Dean向后仰头，咬住牙关，但除此之外毫无反应。“你喜欢么？”

“你他妈的问来做什么？你走的那晚就说过我们之间结束了。这即使对你来说也太过操蛋。你的正常生活怎么了？”

Sam不想听，不需要被提醒那晚的事情。是的，他告诉Dean他们不会再继续下去，因为即使用温家人的正常标准那也足够糟糕。而今时过境迁，一切都不再相同。Sam孤身一人。爸爸死了，而Dean。Dean只身猎鬼一年多，非常时候被迫卖身。那一定非常艰难。

如果他尚有理智，他会坐下来试图和Dean谈谈，了解更多这一年他哥独自生活的经历。

但他没有。他满脑都是Dean和其他男人一起的想象，他们的手抚摸过他的全身。甚至那样的想象都让他起鸡皮疙瘩。他想要抹去那些画面，让Dean忘记所有除了他之外其他的男人。

Sam没反应过来自己何时俯下身，他们已经开始亲吻。Dean抓住Sam的衬衫，将他拉得更近，几乎跨在他的大腿上，全心全意地回应着。

“没有，”他们分开的短暂瞬间，他说道。“不喜欢。有时他们也喜欢我，特别是他们操我的时候，你懂。他们也会爽到，但那都无所谓。那从来是为了追求他们的快感而不是我的。”

他是那个开口问起的人，但是。“他妈的别再提他们，其他男人。我不想听，不想你脑子里有除我之外的任何人。”

Dean露出那个得意的笑。“妒忌了，Sam？”他挑起眉。“你就是！”

是的，没错。他妒忌得失去理智。那些男人对Dean来说一文不值，他知道的。但无论如何，他都是那个甩手离开的人，那个叫停然后夺门而出的人。

这都无法改变他的感受。

已经说得过多。他人生中第一次，他不想再说。他想做。

仅仅回到Sam生命中一个小时，Dean已经狠狠黏上了他。

他把Dean拉回来交换另一个亲吻，饥渴地伸手爱抚Dean每一寸皮肤。已经隔了太长的时间，他现在就要他。

“哇哦，放轻松，小老虎。”Dean把Sam的手甩开，把他推开站起身来。“带路去卧室吧，我暂时没心情试着两人挤在沙发上。”

他们一踏进卧室，Sam再次扑上去，疯狂地拉扯着Dean的毛巾。

“妈的，Sam。坐下，我来。”Dean把他推到床上，一手把毛巾扯掉。

Sam为自己的饥渴而嗤鼻。他已经丧失到连一条毛巾都扯不掉的程度，到底是多么可悲？还仅仅是因为几个亲吻。

Dean赤裸着站在他面前，强壮的大腿，半勃的阴茎裸露出来，单是Sam的目光便足以让其充血，更别提触摸。

他抓住Dean的臀部将他拉近，直到他站在Sam张开的双腿间，然后赞叹地蹭着Dean的下腹。

“Sammy，”Dean叹息，手指埋在Sam的发间。“你如果能脱光就好多了。”

“马上。”Sam低头轻咬Dean的大腿内侧。那干净的皮肤正渴求着被啃咬，以及亲吻。接着便是Dean的阴茎。

上帝，他想念这些。想念Dean，他的声音，他的气味。Sam已经疏于练习，不再能和从前那样给他深喉，但从Dean的呻吟来看，他对Sam将他含在嘴里用力吸吮并没有任何意见。

“Sam。Sammy。”Dean无意识地拍着他的头发，充满鼓励和爱意。

Dean已经多久没有享受过真正忠于自我，而不是仅为他人快感的性爱？

那个念头让Sam停了下来，Dean的阴茎从嘴里滑出，完全勃起了，因为唾液而湿润得发亮。他想为Dean做另外一件事，他知道Dean非常热衷的。

Dean不满地低吟，抗议Sam嘴唇的离开。“为什么停下来？”

“因为我想把舌头放在另一个地方。”Sam暗示地捏了捏他皮肤，笑着看他浑身一震。“躺下，Dean。趴着。”

他大概猜到了接下来的动作，因为他没有再停下来反驳。Sam抓住机会脱掉衣服，然后爬回床上。

这是他第一次真正意识到自己如今比Dean强壮多少。他走的那时，Sam还是个瘦弱的少年。然而，现在。他比Dean高大，强壮得足以压制住Dean，让他做出任何自己想要的姿势。

迟点吧。不是现在，但绝对是他会深入考虑的一个方面。Dean在Sam舔过他穴口时低咒一声，哦对。就是这样。没什么比Sam的舌头在这里的舔弄更能让他变得淫荡不堪。

“妈的，Sam，你该死的——你的嘴太不科学，妈的！混蛋，一点也不生梳。操，操，Sammy！”

他的臀部迎上Sam的脸，在Sam的舌头滑进体内时发出呻吟。

无论Dean明显觉得Sam的舌头多么美妙，只有它Sam能做的也十分有限。他小心地沿着舌尖滑进一根手指，寻找着Dean的前列腺。当看到Dean贴着床弓起背，他知道自己找到了对的地方。

Dean也许单凭这样就能高潮，不需要更多对性器的刺激，仅靠与床单的摩擦，但Sam是个好弟弟，决定帮他一把，字面上的。

舌头更快的进出着，毫无仁慈地按揉着他的前列腺，同时用力套弄他的性器，Dean没过多久便握紧拳头射了出来，颤抖着发出呻吟。

Sam抽出手指和舌头，对还因为过度敏感而低吟着的Dean笑起来。“爽么？”

“嗯，哼，给我一分钟。”

Sam温柔地摇头，玩弄着Dean的乳头，等他恢复足够的体力推开自己的手放在床上。Sam没来得及问他想做什么，对方已经一口吞下他的性器。

Dean比Sam不久前做的要好得多，整根含下直到嘴唇紧紧包裹住根部，龟头顶在他的咽喉。

“Dean，”忽然爆发的快感太过震惊，Sam不由大声叫道。他哥对此非常擅长。

这当然了，别人给钱买他跪在他们腿间。

这想法带来的苦涩凭空而来却凶猛而至。Sam几乎因为忙着重新和Dean温存而忘记了这件事，但现在他想起了，他再次想到Dean含着其他男人的性器，让他们发出呻吟。

不过，这并不足以阻止他的高潮。Dean轻轻爱抚着他的阴囊，而当他一根手指向后滑到穴口轻轻按下，就那样，快感电击般肆虐全身，让他射在Dean的嘴里。

Sam躺回床上，打算小睡一下，惊讶的是Dean马上凑上来亲吻他。他灵巧的舌头分开Sam的嘴唇，分享着Sam的精液。

这应该感觉非常恶心，某种意义上舔Dean的穴口也应该是，但这是Dean，因此即使如此肮脏的事情也显得奇异地火辣。Sam毫无怨言地吞下，亲吻着Dean口中的味道。

Dean用另外那半床单抱住自己。这算不上拥抱因为没什么实际上的皮肤接触，但依然温暖而亲密。

“你知道我不会放你一人在外的，对吧？”他扭过头懒懒地看着Dean。

“让？你不会让我？可没看见我屁股上印着你名字，你并不拥有我。”

“我是认真的。”Sam想要澄清这个点而不是被Dean用他的小聪明带过。“你可以跟我一起待在这里，找份工作，或者上课，或者就整天只穿内裤躺在这里。我不在乎。或者我们可以一起去猎鬼，但无论怎样，我都不会再让你独自旅行卖身过活。这不是施舍，你也不是累赘，你是我哥。我们从今开始就黏在一起了。”他只遗憾自己没能早点站在Dean身边。或者在爸爸死前见他最后一面。

遗憾归遗憾，那都是过去了。无论他多渴望，他都无法改变过往。

能确定的是他将会他妈的确保今后不再出任何差错。

Sam本来担心Dean会反抗，回绝Sam的帮助因为他觉得着太接近怜悯，但事实却并非如此。

他的声音安静而震惊。“你的工作？你的朋友，正常生活？你会放弃那些跟我上路？”

毫无犹豫。“没错。如果你不想安顿下来，或者你觉得没办法过家养的生活，那么是的。我会跟你一起过猎人的生活。”

他恨猎鬼，那整个生活方式。每一点一滴他都憎恨。

但他更恨想到Dean独自一人，挣扎着作战。

Dean的手爬过床面找到Sam的，然后将他们的手指缠在一起。

“我猜我会试试正常生活，Sammy。”


End file.
